ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Muppets Fun Thrilled Wedding Party
The Muppets Fun Thrilled Wedding Party is to be an upcoming television special that takes place right after The Muppets season 2 and is to air on ABC Network on September 6, 2019. Plot Summary There's super excitement going on around in San Francisco and Kermit and Miss Piggy are getting married to 1 another, so the Muppet friends help out to prepare for the big event. Live Cast Members * Ben Stiller as Gary Jones, Mary's husband (succeeding from Jason Segel respectively) * Jennifer Aniston as Mary Jones, Gary's wife (succeeding from Amy Adams respectively) * Bailee Madison as the Paper Delivery Girl (she delivers the newspaper door to door.) * Eugene Levy as Reverend Albertson, the reverend of Oz-Hunt Church * Ice Cube as the Wedding DJ * Fran Brill as Stacy Katzenberg, the owner of Rickman-Bowie Memorial Plant Shop (non Muppet character voice performing cameo appearence) * Steve Whitmire as James Robinson, the owner of Fisher-Reynolds Memorial jewelry shop (non Muppet character voice performing cameo appearance) * Mel Gibson as Jack Robertson, the owner of Marshall-Baker Memorial Clothing Shop Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Camilla, Emily, Crazy Harry, Lew Zealand, Sweetums, Dr. Strangepork, Pops, Count Von Count, Farley, Murray, Jerry Caricature (tribute Muppet caricature), Big Bird, Sherlock Hemlock, Papa Bear, Emmett, Doc, Melissa, Stanley, Butch and Yancey (voices) * Billy Barkhurst as Jake the Polar Bear (voice) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, Marvin Suggs, Frank Caricature (Tribute Muppet caricature), Bert Grover, Guy Smiley and the Newsman (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Stinky the Skunk, Jack (Miss Piggy's Father), Zoot, Will, Wendell, Beauregard, Bunsen, Waldorf, Chip, Randy and Boober Fraggle (voices) * Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf, the Swedish Chef, Andy, Jim Caricature (tribute Muppet caricature), Grandpapa Bear, Armstrong the Chicken Hawk, Dullard the Aardvark, Harvey, Howard, Mayor Fox, Miss PIggy's Mother, Croaker and Joan (Miss Piggy’s Mother) (voices) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bowser, Bobby Benson, Beaker, Richard Caricature (tribute Muppet caricature), Mildred Huxtetter, Baby Bear, Forgetful Jones, Don Music, Placido Flamingo, Sonny Friendly, Charlie, Fred, George, Cookie Monster, Furline Husky and Stuie Monster (voices) * Ryan Dillon as Elmo, Mulch and Eliot Shag (voices) * Raymond Carr as Clifford (voice) * Peter Linz as Walter, Statler, Wembley Fraggle, Ernie, Robin, Link Hogthrob, Oscar, Lips, Twitch, Flash, Herry, Bean, Rizzo, Tutter, Pip and Mew (voices) * Julianne Buescher as Wanda, Yolanda and Denise (voices) * Tyler Bunch as Treelo, Pop and the Announcer (voices) * Martin P. Robinson as Telly, Bruni and Snuffy (voices) * Lisa Buckley as Betty Lou and Ms. Fluffé (voices) * Stacey Gordon as Julia (voice) * Frankie Cordero as Rudy (voice) * Stephanie D’Abruzzo as Skeeter, Lulu, Grandmama Bear, Curly Bear Terri Springer and Prairie Dawn (voices) * Jennifer Barnhardt as Zoe, Mama Bear, Colleen Barker and Gladys the Cow (voices) * John E. Kennedy as Blotch, Arnie and the Delivery Whatnot (voices) * Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig, Tizzy the Bee, Bunnie Bear and Rhonda Rat (voices) * Noel MacNeal as Bear (voice) * Vicki Eibner as Ojo (voice) * John Tartaglia as Gobo Fraggle, Artie Springer and Goggles (voices) * Leslie Carrara Rudolph as Abby Cadabby (voice) * Karen Prell as Red Fraggle and Ollie the Tapir (voices) * Kathryn Mullen as Mokey Fraggle (voice) * Carmen Oshbar as Rosita (voice) * Cree Summer Francks as Mona (Kermit’s Mother) (voice) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Hilda and Ma Otter (voices) Transcript ''The Muppets Fun Thrilled Wedding Party'' transcript Category:Muppets Category:Wedding specials